PPG and RRb Song One-Shots
by PeterPanBCxButch
Summary: This is just some random ideas i had. And some songs that i just had to share. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


**Red Misunderstandings**

"Why would you go and kiss that stupid girl?!"Blossom screamed as her face started to get even redder from all the yelling that she was doing. Her throat started hurting. But that wasn't going to stop her from yelling at her boyfriend.

"You're accusing me of kissing a girl?! Wow, are you trying to confess to me that you really did kiss that idiot guy?!" Brick yelled right back at Blossom. He was becoming even redder than his hat. They were arguing because they heard that the other had kissed someone else. They turned and stomped off different ways.

Once they were both to their houses and to their rooms alone. They started to think about what had just happened. Brick began to sing, it always cleared up his head.

**Brick, **_Blossom, _**Both**

**I don't know where I'm at,**

**I'm standing at the back,**

**And I'm tired of waiting.**

**Waiting here in line,**

**Hoping that I'll find,**

**What I've been chasing.**

At her house Blossom began to sing as well. Both were sitting up against their bedroom doors not looking at anything.

**I shot for the sky,**

**I'm stuck on the ground,**

**So why do I try**

**I know I'm going to fall down.**

**I thought I could fly,**

**So why did I drown?**

**I never know why**

**It's coming down, down, down.**

_Not ready to let go,_

_Cause then I'd never know,_

_What I would be missing._

_But I'm missing way too much,_

_So when do I give up,_

_What I've been wishing for._

**I shot for the sky,**

**I'm stuck on the ground,**

**So why do I try**

**I know I'm going to fall down.**

**I thought I could fly,**

**So why did I drown?**

**I never know why**

**It's coming down, down, down.**

**Oh, I am going down, down, down.**

**Can't find another way around,**

_And I don't want to hear that sound,_

**Of losing what I never found.**

**I shot for the sky,**

_I'm stuck on the ground,_

**So why do I try**

**I know I'm going to fall down.**

**I thought I could fly,**

**So why did I drown?**

**I never know why**

**It's coming down, down, down.**

**I shot for the sky,**

**I'm stuck on the ground,**

_So why do I try_

**I know I'm going to fall down.**

**I thought I could fly,**

**So why did I drown?**

**I never know why**

**It's coming down, down, down.**

Blossom couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't handle sitting there feeling sorry for herself any longer. She had to go apologize and tell Brick that she hadn't kissed any other boy. And that she just wanted to kiss him.

She ran to his house, which was only a block away, and threw some pebbles at the window that she knew was his. He opened the window and looked down at her with a confused look on his face. Blossom took a deep breath and began to sing to him.

_Not a stranger, no I am yours,_

_Of crippled anger, _

_And tears that still drip sore._

_Fragile fright age, with misery,_

_But when our eyes meet I know you see._

_I do not want to be afraid,_

_I do not want to die inside just to breath in._

_I'm tired of feeling so alone,_

_Relief exists I find it when I am cut._

"Brick, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I have only kissed one boy since we started dating. And I only want to kiss that one boy over and over..." Blossom stopped as Brick left his window and came down into the backyard in front of her. He looked pissed. "And over and over because he means everything to me."

"Who are you talking about?"Brick asked still fuming. "I want you to tell me so I can go kick his ..."Brick was cut off by Blossom reaching up and kissing him on the lips. He couldn't help, but kiss her back.

"Don't, you wouldn't look good if you beat yourself up."Blossom said when she backed up a little from the kiss. Brick just smiled. "I love you Brick Jojo!"

"There never was another girl, I promise, because I only love you." Brick said before kissing Blossom again. He then backed up a little. He started singing to her.

**Read between the lies of homespun advice,**

**Nothing that you say, let's carry on here.**

**Seething day to day, it's not possible to fray**

**View it coming anyway, please carry on here.**

**Let's redesign the goings on, hey optimism anyone?**

**We believe the currency of love, **

**We believe the virgin falls in love,**

**Carefree the beat'll pass it on,**

**Please believe the currency of love!**

Brick stopped singing when Blossom kissed him after the chorus. And he wasn't going to break away to continue the song any time soon. He loved her too much!

Down by Jason Walker, Cut by Plumb, Currency of Love by Silversun Pickups.

Blue Love

Everyone was on the couch preparing and getting comfy to watch a series of Disney movies that were chosen as a way to say that you don't have to grow up so fast. And sides everyone loves to watch Disney movies. Blossom and Brick were arguing about what movie should be watched first, and what the list should be done as. Do them in order of length or in order of title name.

Then Brick and Blossom agreed and sat down. Buttercup got up and just stuck a movie in the player and sat back down. She sat at one end of the couch and shook her head whenever Butch tried to say something. Butch was in the doghouse right now because he had told Buttercup that he didn't like her outfit for their date earlier, when he really meant that he didn't like seeing her uncomfortable in a pink outfit with a skirt because he liked her in green.

Bubbles just giggled at her sister and knew that Butch would get Buttercup to talk to him soon enough for him to explain. Boomer was trying to hold back his amusement too. They were sitting in the middle of the couch curled up together. They ignored their green wearing siblings and looked at their oldest siblings to just immediately turn to the movie. Blossom and Brick were making out on the other side of the couch.

The first movie to play was The Little Mermaid. Everyone was settling down and were paying attention to the movie. When the song "Kiss the Girl" came on Bubbles couldn't help but sing along. And the whole time she had her eyes on Boomer.

_There you see her, sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her_

_And you don't know why but you're dyin' to try_

_Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she want you too, there is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

_Sha la la la, oh my, my_

_Look like the by too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la, ain't that sad?_

_What a shame too bad, you're gonna miss the girl._

_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you'd better do it soon, no time will be better_

_She don't say a word and she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl._

Bubbles couldn't finish because Boomer kissed her and then rubbed her nose with his nose. He was telling her that he wasn't afraid to kiss his girl! They just giggled and then went back to paying attention to the rest of the movie.

The next movie they watched was The Lion King. Blossom and Brick were sitting with Blossom on Brick's lap and his arm around her lap. Buttercup and Butch were a little closer, but Buttercup still had her arms crossed while Butch had his arm resting behind her head on the top of the couch. When it came to the love song, Boomer and Bubbles began to sing along looking into each other's eyes.

**Boomer**___Bubbles___Both

Can you feel the love tonight

The peace the evening brings

The world for once in perfect harmony

With all its living things

**So many things to tell her**

**But how to make her see **

**The truth about the past, impossible**

**She'd turn away from me.**

_He's holding back he's hiding_

_But what , I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?_

Can you feel the love tonight

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things.

Can you feel the love tonight

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are.

They paid attention to the movie until it was over. When they looked around they noticed that they were still the only ones awake. Blossom and Brick were sleeping the way they had been sitting. Buttercup was sleeping on Butch and Butch had his head on Buttercup. Boomer decided to wake his brothers. They boys took the girls upstairs. Brick slept on the pull out bed. And Butch just put Buttercup under her covers and then laid down on top of the blankets. Buttercup wouldn't let go of Butch's shirt.

Boomer walked with Bubble's to her room and slept on the bed with her. They were still holding hands. "Will you sing me a song to fall asleep to?" Bubbles asked looking at Boomer pleading with her eyes.

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every not, oh! Oh!**

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along to my stereo.**

**Tell me girl **

**Oh why you make me feel this way**

**Just let me know**

**Or if you just can find the words to say**

**Then I'll play it aloud for you**

**Sing to the crowd for you**

**Cause when you play, my heart oh girl, it moves to your beat.**

**Listen up, I'll make you feel alright (oooh girl)**

**I'm gonna set you free tonight**

**So let it all go, believe me when I say**

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every not, oh! Oh!**

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along to my stereo.**

**Oh!(x9) Just sing along to my stereo**

**Oh girl you know, I won't find nobody like you**

**Nobody else makes my heart sing like you do**

**Unless cranking up louder, you're lost in the sound**

**Baby, my stereo is broken but you make me complete, yeah**

**No lying, all you heard it right (oh girl)**

**I'm gonna set you free tonight **

**So you can let it all go and just get lost in my stereo**

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every not, oh! Oh!**

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along to my stereo.**

**Oh!(x9) Just sing along to my stereo**

**If you're gone, there's nothing else I could do**

**I need you here to make this duet for two**

**And my hearts getting faster, the beats getting louder**

**So let it all go and just get lost in my stereo.**

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note, oh oh!**

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low **

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along to my stereo.**

Boomer finished and laid down next to the now sleeping Bubbles. He smiled and thought about all the other Disney movie nights that will come soon.

Kiss the girl- Howard Ashman, Can you Feel the Love Tonight- Elton John, Stereo Hearts- Paradise Falls

Green competition

Butch should have known not to challenge Buttercup to a sing-off! She just smiled and prepared herself to sing. She hadn't sung in a while, at least not in front of people since she got teased for being girly by singing. But here was her chance. She closed her eyes and started.

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Wide awake and so confused_

_Everything's in line_

_But I am bruised_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I kinda need a hero_

_Is it you?_

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me _

_I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity _

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_Somebody speak to me_

_Cause I'm feeling like hell_

_Need you to answer me_

_I'm overwhelmed_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I need a star to follow_

_I don't know_

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me_

Buttercup opened her eyes and looked around for the first time since she started. She smiled.

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me _

_I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity _

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_I don't know what I'd do without you_

_Your words are like a whisper come through_

_As long as you are with me here tonight_

_I'm good_

_Can you be my nightingale?_

Buttercup looked into Butch's face and sang the rest while looking into his deep green eyes. She just couldn't look around.

_Still so close _

_I know you're there_

_Oh, nightingale_

_You sing to me _

_I know you're there_

_'Cause baby you're my sanity_

_You bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

Buttercup finished. She just paid attention to the now smiling Butch in front of her. He hadn't known she could sing like that! She was amazing! But now it was his turn to sing to her.

**So hot out the box, can we pick up the pace?**

**Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained**

**Push the limit, are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid**

**Imma hurt ya real good, baby**

**Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say**

**Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display**

**I told ya Imma hold ya down until you're amazed**

**Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name**

**No escaping when I start**

**Once I'm in, I own your heart**

**There's no way you'll ring the alarm**

**So hold on until it's over**

**Oh, do you know what you got into?**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**You thought an angel swept ya off your feet**

Buttercup shook her head no with a 'yeah right' look on her face.

**Well I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

Butch grabbed onto Buttercup and started to dance with her. Not once paying attention to anyone except her.

**It's alright, you'll be fine, baby, I'm in control**

**Take the pain, take the pleasure, I'm the master of both**

**Close your eyes, not your mind, let me into your soul**

**Imma work ya 'til you're totally blown**

**No escaping when I start**

**Once I'm in, I own your heart**

**There's no way to ring the alarm**

**So hold on until it's over**

**Oh, do you know what you got into?**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**You thought an angel swept ya off your feet**

**Well I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh, do you like what you see?**

**Whoa, let me entertain ya 'til you scream**

**Oh, do you know what you got into?**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**(Bet you thought)**

**You thought an angel swept ya off your feet**

**Well I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment.**

Butch held onto Buttercup tight. He decided to give her a look saying 'another song' with a smirk. Buttercup nodded and they started to sing together.

You say that you're never gonna leave me*

Well two times that ya tell me that ya need me

Well this line is mine, just think about it

You don't know

You don't know

You don't know

Don't say you'll never find somebody like me

Well keep quiet baby, I don't wanna to hear you speak

The words you say, they don't mean a thing

You don't know

You don't know

You don't know

Hush now baby don't say a word

You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt

Hush now baby don't say a word

You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt

You think I don't know

That you don't mean it,

That you don't mean it.

And you don't think it shows

That I still need it,

That I still need it.

You think I won't go

If you don't feel it,

If you don't feel it.

We fall in, fall out, follow

Hush, hush, hush don't say a word

Hey you say I'm only hearing what I want to

But you don't wanna hear a word if how I need you

And I know we both don't hear a thing

You don't know

You don't know

You don't know

So don't say I need to learn to listen to you better

You"re pulling away from me for ever

I just can't get my head around it

You don't know

You don't know

You don't know

Hush now baby don't say a word (Hush now baby don't say a word)

You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt (You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt)

Hush now baby don't say a word (Hush now baby don't say a word)

You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt (You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt)

You think I don't know

That you don't mean it,

That you don't mean it.

And you don't think it shows

That I still need it,

That I still need it.

And you think that I won't go

If you don't feel it,

If you don't feel it.

We fall in, fall out, follow

Hush, hush, hush don't say a word (say a word, say a word, say a word, say a word, say a word)

I know we can't make life make new again

Well I know you wanna back track and start again

I think you know I'm worth fighting for

I think we should hush, don't say a word

I know we can't make life make new again

I know you wanna back track and start again

But I know you think that I'm worth fighting for

I think we should hush, don't say a word

Hush now baby don't say a word

You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt

Hush now baby don't say a word

You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt

You think I don't know

That you don't mean it,

That you don't mean it

And you don't think it shows

That I still need it,

That I still need it

You think that I won't go

If you don't feel it,

If you don't feel it

We fall in, fall out, follow

Hush, hush, hush don't say a word

Change my mind

I thought we were fine

This is goodbye

Just one more try

And change my mind

I thought we were fine

This is goodbye

One more try

Hush, hush don't say a word

They were having so much fun just singing together. They just blocked out everyone else and paid close attention to each other. They couldn't break eye contact, it seemed impossible.

**There he goes, my baby walks so slow**

**Sexual tic-tac-toe, yeah, I know we both know**

**It isn't time, no, but could you be m-mine?**

**We'll never get too far, just you, me, and the bar**

**Silly mÃ©nage Ã trois sometimes**

**Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine?**

**Would you be m-mine?**

**Oh baby, lights on, but your mom's not home**

**I'm sick of laying down alone, hey**

**With this fever, fever, yeah**

**I want it all, I wanna get you alone**

**Give you a fever, fever yeah**

**There it goes, you stole my so-and-so**

**'Cause sweetheart no-no-nobody a-no-no-knows**

**Me or can find me**

**Time to be m-mine, mine**

**Let's get inside your car, just you, me and the stars**

**Kind of mÃ©nage Ã trois sometimes**

**Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine?**

**Would you be m-mine?**

**Oh baby, lights on, but your mom's not home**

**I'm sick of laying down alone, hey**

**With this fever, fever, yeah**

**I want it all, I wanna get you alone**

**Give you a fever, fever, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Oh baby, oh baby, oh baby**

**Yeah, baby, you're mine**

**Baby, you're mine, mine, mine**

**Oh baby, lights on, but your mom's not home**

**I'm sick of laying down alone**

**With this fever, fever, yeah**

**I want it all, I wanna get you alone**

**I got this fever that I can sweat out**

**Oh baby, lights on, but your mom's not home**

**I'm sick of laying down alone**

**With this fever, fever, yeah**

**I want it all, I wanna get you alone, yeah**

**Give you a fever, fever, yeah**

**Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever**

**Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever**

**Give you a fever, fever, yeah**

**Give you a fever, fever, yeah**

Butch smiled and watched as Buttercup started her song.

_Felt picture perfect_

_On and off a shelf to a broken frame of mind_

_A broken frame of mind_

_It comes back and haunts me_

_A bullet undercovered, it fooled every time, it fooled every time_

_But even if I lose it all_

_I got so much left to give, I won't give up no no_

_My heart is on the front-line, I'm not afraid_

_I will love you, like I've never been hurt_

_Run through fire for you, like I've been burned_

_I'm gonna risk it all like I never lost_

_Gonna give it all I've got_

_I will love you, I will love, like I've never been hurt_

_Never been hurt_

_It's that fire to ashes_

_You fought through the darkness, and brought me back to life_

_You brought me back to life_

_So even if I lose it all_

_I got so much left to give, I won't give up_

_My heart is on the front-line, I'm not afraid_

_I will love you, like I've never been hurt_

_Run through fire for you, like I've been burned_

_I'm gonna risk it all like I never lost_

_Gonna give it all I've got_

_I will love you, I will love, like I've never been hurt_

_Never been hurt_

_I will love you and forever_

_I will love you like I never_

_Like I never heard goodbye_

_Like I never heard a lie_

_Like I'm falling into love for the first time_

_I will love you, like I've never been hurt_

_Run through fire for you, like I've been burned_

_I'm gonna risk it all like I never lost_

_Gonna give it all I've got_

_I will love you, I will love, like I've never been hurt_

_Never been hurt_

Buttercup ended and Butch took her hand and they headed back to her house to watch a movie. They curled up on the couch when they got there. They were very happy. Buttercup had her legs over the arm of the couch and had Butch's arms around her waist. They weren't paying attention to the movie very much. But neither were Brick and Blossom who were in a major make out session or Bubbles and Boomer who were whispering little things to each other.

Nightingale and Never Been Hurt-Demi, For Your Entertainment and Fever-Adam Lambert, Hush- Emily Osmet


End file.
